plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nurse Gargantuar
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Professional Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. |flavor text = Their bedside manner could use some work.}} Nurse Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 7 to play and have 6 /6 . They do not have any traits, and their ability heals the zombie hero for the same amount of damage they do. Their closest plant counterpart is . Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Professional Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, heal your Hero for that much. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Their bedside manner could use some work. Update history Update 1.16.10 * |6 }} *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Update 1.22.12 *Animation change: Legendary shine added. Strategies With Nurse Gargantuar is one of the two ways in the Beastly class to heal (excluding superpowers). Overall, this zombie has really good stats on top of an ability that synergizes well with them. With 6 strength, every time they attack, you get healed for 6 health, which is about 1/3 of your health. Consider it like a more powerful, but expensive Venus Flytrap for zombies. A good way to maximize Nurse Gargantuar's power is to give them the Frenzy trait using Smashing Gargantuar, Coffee Zombie, Possessed, Maniacal Laugh, and Going Viral, or more strength as it allows Nurse Gargantuar to heal more health to the zombie hero. Using Lurch for Lunch or to make them do bonus attacks is also a good option, however those two are brainy cards, and are only avaliable to Immorticia normally. As The Smash, Gargologist will be able to let them be played earlier than usual since she will be able to lower their cost to 5, allowing for some early healing. Using Rodeo Gargantuar, Terrify, or Sumo Wrestler in tandem with them can lead to some efficient means of healing, especially once you get into the late game. can give this zombie Strikethrough via Laser Base Alpha, allowing them to heal you for up to 18 at once (since they can hit up to 3 targets in one attack), essentially resetting your health. He can also use Cursed Gargolith to reset Nurse Gargantuar's health every time by hiding it in a gravestone, allowing it to last longer, in addition to becoming invulnerable to instant-kill tricks. Against Since Nurse Gargantuar can heal your opponent a lot, the best and perhaps the only strategy is to destroy or neutralize this zombie quickly. The primary option is to prevent it from dealing direct damage so that the ability can't trigger. is a reliable card to use as any hero, but Root Wall and are cheaper options if you have them. If you can't, the next best thing is to play instant-kills like Shamrocket, , or /Tactical Cuke (If it appears on the ground) to destroy them before they can attack, but in the case of Doom-Shroom and Cuke they should only be used when one's sure that it won't wipe out their plants, otherwise, the ner loss is even worse than having the Gargantuar on the field. Bouncing or Freezing cards in the class also work, but bouncing works better, as the Nurse Gargantuar is expensive and replaying it might cause a serious disruption to the zombie hero's strategy that it might vanish for a few turns. Audio Gallery Trivia *When they are about to attack or heal the zombie hero, the lower body of the Imp on Nurse Gargantuar's back will disappear. *The imp carried on his back will appear to write a note and throw it off-screen when the ability activates. See also * Category:Professional cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies